KO-Tournaments
Layout This site is for all tournaments in KO-system: the winner moves one step up, the loser is out. These tournaments are possible for different sizes: either 4 players, or 8, or 16, or 32 etc. either single elimination or double elimination. So far I've only planned to create 8 buttons and 16 buttons tournaments. (date: May 2016, ) It's possible to raffle the buttons amongst the players, or let the players choose from a given set or given amount of buttons, it might even be allowed to have the same button twice in one tournament. The newest tournament can be found at the top of the site. As soon as the tournament is finished it will get a grey background so it's easier to find what you're looking for. ---- Champions_No.2 Running from 19th June, 2016 until 4th July, 2016 (organized by ) For discussion about this tournament see The winner of previous tournament was AnnoDomini with Unicorn, so they keep the priviledge to play this button again and try to defend the title. They have also introduced new set which is Zodiac - it replaces Buttonlords, who's champion had the lowest win %. All buttons to choose from are the best (champions) from their sets (stats from new site only): (BRAWL), (Brom), (Cowboy Bebop), (Dork Victory), (Fantasy), (L5R), (Sailor Moon), (Samurai), (Sluggy Freelance), (Soldiers), (Studio Foglio), (Tenchi Muyo), (Unexploded Cow), (Vampyres), (ZOECon), (Zodiac). Buttons can not duplicate and if a player played in the previous tournament, they cant pick the same button as last time. Once all players are in, will run excel macro to randomly assign the pairings. Timing rule: If a player does not make a move for 48hrs (2 days) and is reported here, they loose the game automatically. Winner will have a reserved place in the next tournament, will be able to play the same button and can name a new set (4 buttons or more, not Fanatics) to be added to the selection list. Prelims Semi-Finals Final } ( ) ( ) } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ---- Anime Setup Running from 14th June, 2016 until __ (organized by ) For discussion about this tournament see including a short discussion about "tournament legal" (TL) resp. "fair/balanced" tags. Buttons There are 26 buttons available to choose from (no doubles): * Set "Sailor Moon 1" * Set "Sailor Moon 2" * part of Set "Geekz" If a player doesn't want to choose their button it's possible to get one randomly. Games - Winner's Bracket Prelims Quarter-Finals Semi-Finals Final P01-02 } ( ) ( ) x P03-04 Q01-04 } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) x P05-06 } ( ) ( ) Q05-08 S01-08 } x ( ) ( ) P07-08 ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) F01-16 x ( ) P09-10 } ( ) ( ) ( ) Q09-12 } S09-16 x ( ) ( ) P11-12 ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) x P13-14 } Q13-16 ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) x P15-16 ( ) ( ) Games - Loser's Bracket Double Elimination: every player may lose one game before being completely out of the tournament Quarter-Finals A Quarter-Finals B Semi-Finals A Semi-Finals B Loser-Final A Loser-Final B real Final A real Final B A > E } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) I > K } B > F ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) M > N > O > P ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) C > G } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) J > L ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) D > H ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) Player's Points Scoring Points Until we have better ideas we'll use a point system similar to BMGolf but increasing with the game levels for player's points. This is not the same as a proper ranking. Since in the winner's bracket are less games to play we'll count Quarterfinals, Semifinals, and Finals double as long as the player doesn't fall into the loser's bracket. This is no official ranking. It's meant for comparing the own results with future tournaments. ---- Champions (8) Running from 4th June, 2016 until 16th June, 2016 (organized by ). For discussion about this tournament see . There are 16 buttons available to choose from. Those are best buttons from each of the 16 sets which I have selected - we can call those Champion buttons: (BRAWL), (BROM), (Buttonlords), (Cowboy Bebop), (Dork Victory), (Fantasy), (L5R), (Sailor Moon), (Samurai), (Sluggy Freelance), (Soldiers), (Studio Foglio), (Tenchi Muyo), (Unexploded Cow), (Tiffany), (ZOECon). Players who wish to join pick one of the above buttons. New players joining need to pick different buttons to the players who joined earlier. Once all players are in will announce the pairing (random). For those who join please make sure you log in at least once every 24 hrs. If any player will not be online for more than 24hrs, he will loose the game automatically. Quarter-Finals Semi-Finals Final } ( ) ( ) } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ---- Zodiac (8) Running from 21st May, 2016 until __ (organized by ) For discussion about this tournament see . The players are allowed to choose their favourite button from set Zodiac (doubles allowed). Prelims Semi-Finals Final } ( ) ( ) } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ---- templates Templates for new tournaments. If you want to create your own tournament feel free to use these templates (copy&paste). Prelims Semi-Finals Final } ( ) ( ) } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) Prelims Quarter-Finals Semi-Finals Final } ( ) ( ) x } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) x } ( ) ( ) } x ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) x ( ) } ( ) ( ) ( ) } x ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) x } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) x ( ) ( ) Double Elimination: every player may lose one game before being completely out of the tournament Quarter-Finals A Quarter-Finals B Semi-Finals A Semi-Finals B Loser-Final A Loser-Final B real Final A real Final B A > E } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) I > K } B > F ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) M > N > O > P ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) C > G } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) J > L ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) D > H ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )